Victoria's Secret
Victoria's Secret, also known as VS, is an American retailer of women's apparel, lingerie, and beauty products.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria's_Secret Wikipedia: "Victoria's Secret"] They are best known for being a bra manufacturer and retailer of smaller-bust lingerie, sold online and offline. The stores are typically located in shopping malls, and they typically carry size 30A to 40DDD. Although the store started in the US, Victoria's Secret now has international stores, in Canada, Latin America, the United Kingdom, and more. Fitting method Victoria's Secret uses the diagonal method to measure bra size. In this method, one holds the tape at band level in the back, then angles the tape upwards and diagonally to above the bust. If odd, subtract one. This number is the band size. The cup size is based on the difference between the bust and band size. The diagonal method is inaccurate and will provide one with the incorrect bra size. The preferable method is much different. When buying bras there, know how-to tell if a bra fits, so you don't end up with an ill-fitting one. Reviews Carolina, Puerto Rico ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::The reason I was incorrectly sized was because Added inches to my underbust and measured over my bra/clothes ::I was allowed to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32DD ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 :: From what I remember the overall size range this store carried was: 32-38 A-DDD ::Comments about store experience: : Sales clerks were underestimating my bra size by how it looked with clothes on, insisted that if the bra didn't fit I could return it, as if I was grabbing the wrong size (my sister size that is 32DD). And even though I tried on the bra and it fitted, they still wouldn't believe me. ::Bra fitting experience: ::The name of my fitter was Janina ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was somewhat knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel moderately comfortable (3 out of 5) ---- Fashion Place Mall - Salt Lake City, UT See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::The reason I was incorrectly sized was because Measured my overbust and measured over my bra/clothes ::I was not allowed to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 34-36 C/D? ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::I don't remember'' the overall size range this store carried ::Comments about store experience: : Long wait times in dressing room (after requesting a different size, etc). When I told her the band was uncomfortably tight, she just reiterated that she had measured me and that was my size. ::Bra fitting experience: ::The name of my fitter was '''Heather ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was not very knowledgeable (2 out of 5) ::My fitter was quite pushy (4 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel not very comfortable (2 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Called me "Hon" a lot...and she was younger than me. ---- References See also *Bra retailer *Offline retailer *Online retailer Category:Manufacturers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American Category:Bra manufacturers Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers Category:Apparel retailers